


In That Moment

by SyoshoHiataki



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Look ya'll, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, it's emotional, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyoshoHiataki/pseuds/SyoshoHiataki
Summary: In that moment, Tony knew what love wasWritten for my Tony Stark Bingo. K4 - Abuse





	In That Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda hard to write mainly because it hit something deep in me and I had to legit ignore it for a day. So, here we go

Abuse. That was a word Tony knew very well. Verbal Abuse. Drug Abuse. Alcohol Abuse. He knew it better than he knew his own name. He sat in his workshop, looking blankly at some forms he needed to fill out but couldn’t find the energy to. He stared at them, trying not to set them on fire just so he won’t have to do them. The forms were to cut any and all funding towards the Avengers Initiative for the Rogues would be coming home soon. It was one thing growing up under Howard, having to help welcome home the people who he thought he could trust. The people who abused his trust. 

Gritting his teeth, Tony grabbed a pen and signed the forms. He threw the pen across the workshop before standing up. He decided right then and there, no more would these people abuse him. He moved over to the stuff he had been working on for the former Avengers. Tony grabbed the arrows that were for Clint Barton and tossed them in the direction of Butterfingers. The rage filled bot immediately grabbed them, breaking them in glee. Tony moved onto the next project. He snagged the upgraded Widow Bites, throwing them in the same direction as the arrows. On the holoboard next to them were new plans to make the Falcon Wings better. He deleted them as well as the back ups. 

Tony moved onto the next thing, taking a hold of the new fabric that he was going to use for Natasha only to grab the nearest welding torch and set fire to it. He worked down the line until he came across the stuff he had been making for Steven Grant Rogers. A new form of rage came out of nowhere and consumed Tony. He let out a blood curdling roar and activated the watch gauntlet. He blasted the things, the projects he spent time, blood and sleep on to hell. He didn’t let up on the repulsor until he felt arms wrap around his waist. Tony let the gauntlet power down as Pepper rested her head on his shoulder. A faint mechanical whirr was heard before another set of hands came to rest over Pepper’s.

Rhodey nosed Tony’s neck. “Hey Tones. Wanna take a moment?”

The three of them stood there in the wrecked shop, two of them holding the third up as he finally let go. Tears came streaming down his face as he hiccupped. Tony sobbed, crying as his two best friends moved him to the couch in the corner. It did not take long for the three of them to get comfortable on the couch. Rhodey took off his braces and pressed on Tony’s right side while Pepper took his left, squeezing herself against the man and the back of the couch. Tony let himself get molded between them, all of them getting comfortable. After what seemed like forever, Dum-E came rolling over with a blanket in his claw. 

They laughed at Dum-E’s blanket got tossed on them wrong, covering their heads. They rested on the couch together and after a while, their favorite genius spoke up. “I’m not going to let them get to me again.”

Pepper rested her head on his shoulder, “Good. I’m making sure they can’t abuse Stark Industries’ teams. Ever.”

Rhodey hummed from where he had his head on Tony’s chest, one arm around Tony and Pepper while his other arm was squished between their backs and the couch. Rhodey began to rub Pepper’s side. “I’m going to keep an eye on the Rogues. They won’t ever hurt you again.”

It did not take long for Tony to answer them. “They won’t ever get the chance to Rhodey. I’m going to make sure of that.”

While Tony knew the word abuse. He also knew the word love and for him? Well, abuse might be strong but love was stronger. Anthony Edward Stark was loved and never again will his love for others be abused….


End file.
